Electric Magdalena: The Meridian War Saga
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Will Vandom and the guardians Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin team up with the X-Men. Though the four girls are now adults in this story.


**Electric Magdalena**

**The Meridian War Saga**

**Part One-The 12 Portals**

I was sitting in my office at the S.H.I.E.L.D., facing some paperwork and meetings galore. All in a day's work for the Director. However not much were talked about except one member Eric Stark was showing me some new technology for my S.H.I.E.L.D. division. He is my trusty member and also known as Stealth Iron Man. He was a very kind guy, with a good personalilty. Some parts of the building were fixed up and repairs of the security system.

I went for a little fly around the city after work, but my senses went haywire, almost that feeling I had during my teens. Something magical was nearby. I flew down to go find it, but when I arrived to Cental Park, there was a portal. seems that someone must've been here. I was about to close it up, but I heard someone coming and I flew in through the portal to hide. I got a feeling someone might've followed me in or went in after I did, but I kept my eyes open. I turned around and I saw something, Meridian. A world I haven't been to in years. I grabbed my Spear and flew out through the fields, hugongs wandered out as I flew over. Some sort of large birds compared to ostriches from Earth. I came down to the village and pulled my hood over my head for a disguise as I landed behind a building. Many villagers were troubled still the same as I left it. I saw signs in the Metamoor language and with a picture along side it. The face looked familiar and when I touched the sign, some memories flash before my eyes. I even remembered the name, but I whispered it. "...Phobos..." Some guards attacked some innocent Merdianites and tried to mug them. I send an energy blast one of the guards. "Hey, why don't ya pick on someone your own size?" One got hit and he glared at me and points. "Guardian!! We thought they no longer existed?" "It's rude to point, punk. But I got three words for you." The guards looked at me weird and waited for what I was going to say next. "Kick ass time.", I say and I throw punches at them and some used weapons, I grab my Spear and clash it against them. Some used axes and some hit my arm creating a gash and blood spilled. "Damn you!!" I throw lightning surges toward them, but I heard a monstrous growl, oh shit. I know that. Before I knew it, omething wraps around my leg and pulls me upside down and I come face to face to Cedric, the snake man. "So, the guardian returns after all these years. Seems you've changed since." I glared at him. "It's called I grew up, dumbass." Everyone backed away and I heard a lot say 'Ooooooooh.' Cedric snapped at me after I called him a name. "You dare call me that. Me? Lord Cedric?!" I scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly say 'Lord' because you're not fit for that royal name. Oh, before I forget." I then slapped him with a free hand and he dropped me to the ground. I grabbed my spear and I took off flying. I was probably going to get my ass kicked for that one.

I returned to the real world exhausted and also trying to stop the bleeding on my arm. Pepper saw me bleeding and she came over to help me. "Oh my God, Will!! What happened?!" "Eh, I had a very warm welcome in another dimension, but I kicked some ass." Pepper sighs and takes me in to fix me up. She had to clean the wound which was a big gash in my arm and she shook her head. "You always face dangerous stuff don't you?" I chuckled. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Ow!" She accidentally jabb the needle into the gash. "Sorry!! You were talking and I couldn't concentrate." She cleaned up the blood mess and finished up sewing upthe gash and placed a bandage around my arm. "What exactly happened, Will?" I looked at her. "Can we discuss this over lunch?"

We were at Burger King having a small lunch and I explained to her about Meridian and everything that included. I watched Pepper's expressions, some looked interested, but the rest were inexplicable to say. "So, you got attacked by these guards?" "They might under Phobos' ruling still. And that guy is a pain in the a---" We were interupted by a sudden crash from outside and I ran outside to see what it was. But it looked to have left something behind and I went over to check it out. Seemed to be from Meridian, it was shattered. I got a feeling war was coming.

-Unite-

I made calls to my old town Heatherfield contacting Irma and Taranee to see if they still lived there. However, out of nowhere, I felt a chill run pass me and I turn my head to see a Chinese young woman and standing next to her was Yan Lin, someone I haven't seen in a long time. I stood up and greeted her with a hug. "Yan! It's been so long!" "Yes it has. And I see you run a tight ship." She referred to me leading S.H.I.E.L.D. Yes, I have. "Yeah. Leading this place is hard work and can really put anyone's ass in gear. Oops, I mean butt." Yan chuckled. "Still the same cocky redhead as always. Oh, this is my granddaughter Hay Lin. The Oracle wanted me to have her help you on your Meridian struggle. I already have Irma and Taranee coming up. But there is another." "Another? There's more?" Hay Lin turned to me. "Her name is Cornelia. I went to school with her and she might've been in our graduating class. You and her were a year ahead of me. She has power over Earth and for me. I control Air." "Will, you might need a group to stop Phobos. he knows you're back in action again." Ah f#%*. He knows already? Pepper Potts came back in with papers. "Miss Will, I got some good news--Ohhh." She saw Yan Lin and Hay Lin standing in the room, but she handed me the papers. "Cornelia, Irma and Taranee called. We have a plane set to bring them to New York."

The next day, the three girls arrived as me and Hay Lin waited at the airport for the arrivals, Cornelia walked in first along with Irma and Taranee. I ran toward them and greeted with a hug. Cornelia looked at me. "You must be Will. I think you were in my graduating class. We never met then." "Yep, that's me. Hey, how about I take you ladies to lunch?" Each smiled at me and Pepper Potts was on her Blackberry placing in my schedules and Tony Stark's. "Potts, wanna join us for lunch?" She looks at me after finishing up. "Oh, I couldn't. You girls need to catch up." I walked over to her assuring her it would be alright to join me and the girls. "Pepper, you helped me get them here, I owe you one." She was about to speak and I raised my hand. "I got ya covered. Starky knows where you're at." I said with a wink. Pepper smiles and places her phone in her purse and goes with us to lunch.

We got pizza for a lunch and Pepper joined us on our conversation. It was like she was having a real girls' day out. Though she's older than me, but she felt young again, I could sense it. Irma and Taranee start talking about the old days. "I still remember when I first met Will. She's still that perky redhead I knew. Or was it something else?" I nearly choked on my soda. "What?" "What was it that your mom called you once? A few days before your birthday?" Oh God, she better not. My mom used to call me embarassing nicknames when dropping me off for school. "Oh yeah, pink perky poopy pumpkin." I felt my face turn slightly red, but Pepper spoke up. "Oh, I'm sure teenagers get embarassed from old childhood nicknames. Go easy on Will, Miss Lair." Irma sighed and playfully pushes me. "I'm just messin' with ya, girly. So, how can we get to Meridian again?" I looked at her after taking a bite of my slice of pizza. "We would have to go there then. After lunch. Pepper, you think you can try and gather the members in S.H.I.E.L.D.? The superheroes." She smiles and nods. "Of course. I'll arrange that, but Tony might have me do work also." "Take your time on the heroes part. Starky comes first." The girls laughed and then we heard a voice behind us. "Starky? I have a nickname now?" We turn around and Tony was right there. I stand up, remaining calm and shrugged. "Yes." He pats my shoulder. "Aren't you cocky. Can I borrow Potts if that's okay with you?" We all stood up and Hay Lin nods. "She's all yours." I looked at Potts. "I'll call you later ok?" She nods to me. "Okay frog geek." I laughed and me and the girls headed out.

Part Two: Out of The Dark

-Phobos Whereabouts-

Me and the girls arrived to Meridian grounds, in our guardian forms, but mine was different due to being the Magdalena. Some guards were out on the fields probably looking for us. "Should we look around this place or wait til they find us?", Cornelia asked me as we looked down from the hilltops. I looked at her with a smile. "I also brought someone to help us too. She was my mentor." All four looked at me with confusion and in the portal came through another being, stood a woman with white hair bearing the "X" symbol on her belt. "Hello girls. You must be friends with my student." Every one of them stood in shock and I caught up Irma's thought asking if she is young or had plastic surgery, I rolled my eyes. "She's young incase you're wondering.. Her actual name is Ororo and also often called Storm. She's one of the X-Men." "The famous X-Men?? Oh my God!! It's great to finally meet one of them. Y-You actually taught Will?", Cornelia asked her. Ororo nodded. "Yes. But she is actually one girl that has perky and style." "Err, I have a question. Why were ya given the name 'Storm'?", Irma asked her. Ororo was about to answer, but a few of Phobos' guards caught us. "Hey!!! It's those guardians!" "Five of them this time!" "Wait, there's another with them, I doubt she's one of them." Ro looked at Irma and the others. "Watch and be amazed, ladies." She raised her arms toward the sky, winds started picking up around us and I saw her eyes flashing white. The guards came toward us and a lightning bolt struck from the sky and hits the guards knocking them down. I looked at the girls and they stood in awe. "Whoa. You control the weather, Miss Ororo?", Taranee asked her and she nods. "That's correct. Come on, we don't have time. He might send more tyrants after us if we stand around." She was right and all six of us took flight into the sky, aiming for the castle.

We went underground where we met up with the rebels. One of them Caleb had finally grew up to be a young man. Cornelia greeted him with a hug and of course each rebel admired Storm, admired her too much. "Men, I'm happily taken by someone else. Flirt one more time and I'll have stuck in a cyclone with the guards we faced." Some stepped away from her in fear, I quirked an eyebrow. "Easy there, Stormy. Some are quite sensitive to us Earthlings. We don't want to bring harm to innocent ones. I can sense plenty of them in this room." Ro gave a nod to me. "Sorry, just the looks they gave me was kind of disturbing." I turn to them. "No worries men. She's on our side. Ro's just not used to seeing another kid of species here." They nodded and one child Meridianite tugged at her cape. "Are you going to help us, ma'am?" Ro smiles and leans to her level. "You bet I am however, I'll bring help here." "You sure the X-Men can help? Not sure about Logan--" "I'll get him to. besides, he seems calmer around you, Will." That made me turn red a bit, but I went back to regular skin color. "Oh gee, that's odd." Ro raised an eyebrow and shrugs. Caleb then spoke up. "We need to get Elyon out of there. Phobos put her in the dungeons." Ro then had an idea. "Which is why we could have Wolverine help us out. He just needs a scent of Elyon's." One of the rebels came up with a ribbon that Elyon had before her capture. "We begin our search tomorrow. Along with the battle."

-This is War-

Logan, Rogue, Beast, Cyclops, Gambit and Archangel showed up. Each were great, but Logan was the only one who greeted me with a hug. "Good to see ya darlin'. And I heard ya had more kids." "Three more to be exact." Then, Danny came in with his motorcycle, but he looked at Logan strange. "Keep your paws off my girl. You hear me?" "I wasn't touchin' yer girl, kid. She's an old friend." Danny nodded and turns to look at me. "Ready to kick this off, babe?" "You know it. But we have to break into the dungeons. I sense it shouldn't be too far." Rogue speaks up to me. "How can we find it? Ah don't understand this, Will." Beast looks at me. "That pendant of yours. Maybe it can guide us." Logan then smelled the air. "I got a better idea. Follow me, bubs." He leads us to an underground where dungeons held people with electricity as cage bars, but I saw a young girl, probably around my age or younger with long braids sitting in her cage. I reach my hand out and lowered the electrical charges blocking her in. Elyon looked at me with surprise and leaped toward me in an embrace. "Will!! Thank God!" I hugged her back. "Heya Elyon. We came here to stop Phobos." Then, her face dropped. "He's powerful than ever, Will. It would take a whole army of guardians to stop him." I heard a chuckle from behind me, Remy pulls one card out and faced me and Elyon. "No worries, cheres'. Ah got some tricks up m'sleeve." Elyon quirked an eyebrow, probably not getting what he said. "He's from New Orleans, Ely. What he meant was he's got stuff for your brother." Then, I saw a smirk and I saw his red and black eyes as he placed a card through my belt. "Ah like ya a'ready. Seems ya know everythin'. Let's go kick some ass." I looked at the card and it was Queen of Hearts, but were pink.

Me and Ororo wandered around the castle while the X-Men protected Elyon and went to find her adoptive parents the Browns. As we arrived to the throne room, it was empty. "What the f#&?! He's not in here??" I felt a pinch at my shoulder. "Wilhelmina Patience Vandom! Watch the language! You're the Magdalena for God's sake!" "Electric Magdalena, Ro." Then, there was a sound from the shadows, there stood Phobos before us. "I see you walked into my trap, Guardian." We looked around seeing many monsters surround us. I got a feeling we're screwed.

-The Final Battle-

Phobos stood in front of us laughing and behind us, the guards brought in the others and I faced him. "You son of a bitch. How dare you return and start ruling. You got a lot of nerve of breaking out of jail." He leaned toward me. "I have you right where I want you. Any last words?" I thought of some and smirked at him. "Just seven." I did a high jump kick at him sending him flying across the room where he crashed into a wall. "I'm going to kick your ass." He got up, fumed with rage. "Attack them!! Make sure none of them live!!" Every men from his army charged at us, but I pointed toward the army. "Let's knock some heads, ya'll. Time for a round up!" Remy nods to me. "Now yer speakin' my language, chere." He says pulling out a card and tosses it at one of the monsters making it explode. The X-Men charged toward the army and my guardians attacked some as well. Ororo summoned a lightning bolt from the sky creating strikes at some monsters. I swing my spear at cedric as I made my way toward Phobos. Logan dug his claws into some monsters creating a bloody mess. "You just get beaten by Wolverine. And I'm the best there is at what I do." Taranee looked at him. "Which is what exactly?" Logan snickered. "It's not very nice, darlin'. That is all I can tell ya."

The battle went on, but as I made my way toward Phobos, he was already waiting for me. "You made the wrong choice, Guardian." He says and summons a sword in his hands. He clashes it with my spear and we both fought, but I couldn't believe after all these years, I wasn't known about Phobos' return until now. He sends some blast at me and I went flying through a wall, some of the gravel crumbled on top of me and before I knew it, I was trapped.

Part Three: Vengeance Rising

-Mark Creasing-

I didn't black out, I was still awake. I heard Phobos' voice outside the rubble. "You're all out of luck foolish mortals. I have killed your little redhaired maiden." I felt something. Rage from Danny. I heard him charge at him. Remember, I have a connection to the Spirit of Vengeance since I started dating him. "You bastard!! You killed the love of my life!!" Then, a laugh occured. "Love is only an emotion. For me, it doesn't exist." I heard a thud a few seconds later. I felt rage run through my veins. The curse serpent mark on the back of my neck emerged and took upon me. I broke out of the gravel growling. My eyes were black as coal as I walked toward Phobos as lightning outside the castle struck from my rage. Logan, oh goodness, I could see his expression without looking at his face. "What the hell.....Will?? Somebody please tell me that's not her." "Logan, it is. She has a mutant serpent mark on her. When she's at this stage, stay out of her way.", Ro said to him. Phobos looked freaked and fired each shot at me, but I deflect it. "You ruled this world for the last time." I send serpents at him from my arms as they attack him. Danny looked horrified, I sensed it. Beast and Logan ran to Phobos to hold him down, Elyon creates an energy barried around him to keep him contained as well to Cedric. Danny ran out toward me from behind and held me tightly in his arms. "Will, snap out of it!!" I tried to fight the mark, but it was like a battle in my head and my soul. But hearing his voice made me feel calm. My mark went back to my neck and I was feeling myself again. Ororo came on her knees to look at my face, noticing tears running down my face. "Will, you did it. You saved us all." I looked at her seeing her smile, Danny's arms still wrapped around me, I lean my head against his chest. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

-Aftermath/World Protected-

Everyone started cleaning up the mess Phobos left behind, while he and Cedric with his army were locked away in a secret place in Meridian. We even pitched in to help, however, Logan took his time walking over to me, but finally spoke. "Ya almost gave me a scare, darlin'. Ro told me about the mark." I nearly choked. "Everything?" "Every word. But if ya need trainin' or a good sparing, let me know. When we return to Earth that is." I chuckled. "And I'm the only one of getting back too."

A celebration happened the next day after the clean up and rebuild. Everyone was happy that Phobos was defeated and locked away again. For one, I am glad I rounded up the guardians, and the X-Men volunteering to help too.

It wasn't long til we returned back to Earth and the four girls returned back to the cities, the X-men back to the mansion, but would keep in contact with me. I spent that evening with the man I love.


End file.
